


A con's spark

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Transformers Spark Bonds, virius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Furious about the ex con turning Neutral, and sparking with human form Miles. The Decpeticon infect Barricade with a virus, as it slowly kills him the gang are running out of time to save the ex con. Unless Miles does something stupid, and he always does something stupid.Barricade/Miles,Bee/Sam





	A con's spark

Anyway onto the story. 

It had been one single sneeze, a sneeze honestly Barricade thought everyone was being ridiculous. He was fine, and having Ratchet forcefully have him go to the medical bay. Well it was just humiliating. Everyone had been in the lunchroom talking when Barricade had let out what sounded like a sneeze making everyone look on in surprise. 

Including himself,

It had come out of nowhere. 

And soon enough he had his spark human at his side, eye’s gazing up at him in worry. He had to admit that part was endearing, but the rest of the Autobots. Barricade was still getting used to being the neutral party in this mix.

Leave it to him to spark with a human, and Sam’s friend none the less. 

Barricade let out a long frustrated sigh, as Ratchet looked him over, a scowl on the ex con’s face. He hated how some of the Autobots could just get him to do something now a days. When back only a few months ago these same Autobots would be fighting him. As would he without a second thought. 

And they would be winning. 

Barricade's red eyes drifted to the door when he noticed Miles coming into the room, he couldn’t help but feel relieved at his spark mates presents not noticing the way Ratchet slightly grinned at the ex con’s changed demeanor.

The human was amazing, able to calm the grouchy ex con by just his presence, Ratchet still never understood how the human was able to tame the beast so to speak. Although he never would’ve said that out loud, he didn’t want to get on Barricade’s bad side. 

Grunting Miles pulled himself up on the med bed, the bed huge in comparison to the human, although Barricade was one of the smaller Con’s or ex con’s he was still quite larger than Miles. 

Settling into a comfortable position next to his mates head, Miles gently ran his hand along the giant bots forehead, prompting Barricade to lean into the touch his eye’s closing with a soft hum. 

“How are you feeling?” Mile’s voice was soft, comforting. Rooting Barricade to his soul.

Barricade opened his mouth to tell his mate he was fine, that he had nothing to worry about. That this whole thing was stupid, but the concern in the human’s eye’s made Barricade answer differently.

“Worn down”. 

Ratchet glanced up in surprise at the honest answer even though by his tests he could tell it was true, he watched Miles sadly smile touching the bot’s cheek who leaned into the touch. 

“Don’t worry Barry. We’re going to figure out what’s wrong and get you better”. He ran his hand along his face plates pressing his forehead to the ex con’s. “I’m going to take care of you”. 

Barricades spark jolted at the words, he knew he could deny that he didn’t need anyone to take care of him, that he was an ex con. He had been able to take on Autobots. And he didn’t need any squishy human caring for him.

But all Barricade could do was lean into the hand, his tired eyes slipping closed. A soft content sigh escaping his vocals. 

“Get some rest”. Miles whispered quietly. “You deserve it, you’ve been so stressed lately. That can’t be good even for a badass like you”. Miles chuckled as the bot’s lips twitched. “Go to sleep Barry. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere”. 

With those words Barricade let out a long sigh body deflating, his mind slowly slipping into recharge. Ratchet could only watch in shock as Miles did what he had been trying to get the Ex con to do for the last hour. 

“You Miles are miracle worker”. 

Miles just chuckled.


End file.
